A Heart's Desire
by xxAmaya
Summary: After finally defeating Naraku , Kagome and Inuyasha complete the Shikon-no-tama, but what happends when the creator's soul comes back ? What will happen to Inuyasha and the gang? Rated T for violence , swearing, fluff and hints of lemon.
1. Arguments

**A Heart's Desire.**

Disclaimer: (-Well that pretty much says it all but w/e) I do not own Inuyasha or any characters (psh I wish!) , just the plot and o.cs

**  
Chapter 1, Arguments:**

A beautiful girl of 16 waved goodbye to her family as she made her way towards the old well-house that was located on the grounds of her family's shrine. She shifter her huge, heavy-looking, yellow backpack that was resting on her back into a more comfortable position, and opened the well-house door. The girl stepped in, and closed the sliding door behind her. Once the door was closed, the fake smile she was wearing on her face slipped of to be replaced with a frown. Kagome sighed. She was _extremely _tired. She had stayed in her era for two weeks, catching up on school work, and studying for her mid-term exams. She had studied hard for all of her exams, so she was fairly confident that she had passed all of them, so that wasn't the thing that was bother her. No. It was something completely different. The thing that _was_ bothering her was the fact that she had been away for two whole weeks, he wasn't going to like that. Not at all. You would think that two weeks would be nothing to someone who had almost all eternity to live, but to him it wasn't. He was going to be mad. _Very _mad. She sighed once again and walked down the rickety old stairs to the even older well , knowing that she would have to face him ( and his anger) sooner or later. And with that thought in mind, Kagome lifted herself up and jumped into the well. As the familiar warm blue light engulfed her, she couldn't help but smiling an equally warm, genuine smile.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!"  
"Calm down Inuyasha! She'll come back soon."  
"Yea, don't worry Inuyasha!"  
"Feh! I'm not worrying! I just want to get the jewel shard before Naraku!"  
Sango rolled her eyes. This was pretty much how all their conversations had been these past few weeks, and it was starting to get on her nerves.  
"Dammit! It's been two weeks!" growled Inuyasha.  
"Yes we are aware! She was probably just held up in her time by her _test_ thingys. Calm down, she's been away longer than this before." Miroku reasoned.  
"But we _just_ found out Naraku's secret! How long does it take her to get 'supplies'? I wanna kill that stupid piece of filth sometime this century!" said Inuyasha angrily. "I think I'll just go get her."

"She told you not to follow!" replied Sango, a little too quickly. Inuyasha spun around to look at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know something don't you?!" He accused.  
"Not one thing! She didn't tell anyone anything!" Sango said. Well… actually she knew that Kagome would be gone for a while. Kagome told her one day while they were taking a much needed, relaxing bath in a hot spring. Even though she told her she would be gone for a while, she had never mentioned what she would be doing.

"Surreee." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone that was followed by an eye roll. "Why would you care if I went to go get her or not? "

"I just don't want her to get mad! She specifically told you not to go!" Sango said, clenching her hands into fists.

"Keh. Since when do I care what she tells me to do?" Inuyasha said, with one of his famous "im-a-bad-ass" grins. And with that the irritated inu-hanyou left the hut.

Sango sighed, knowing that the outcome of Inuyasha's actions would NOT be pretty.

* * *

Kagome landed carefully at the bottom of the dark well, and took off her bulky backpack. She threw it over the rim of the well, using up most of her strength. The young miko looked up to see that the ceiling of the well-house had disappeared , and it was replaced with an endless stretch of beautiful blue sky that had several white clouds scattered randomly in it. She mustered up all of her remaining strength and started climbing out of the well using the thick vines that were growing on the sides. Once she was finally at the top, she sat on the rim of the well, taking a small rest. Despite her less than happy mood, she couldn't help but smile yet again as she stared at the lush green forests that felt more like home than her house in Tokyo. That smile quickly disappeared as she spotted a silver-red blur coming closer to her at a very fast speed. She stood up, and grabbed her backpack from the ground, placing it on her shoulders once again. Just as she straightened up, the blur landed in front of her. She stepped forward cautiously, waiting for him to snap with all the anger that he (obviously) had bottled up.

"Hey…" Kagome said quietly, looking down and hoping he wasn't too angry. She shifted her head upwards, just to peek out of her lashes to see his expression. One glimpse of his face destroyed all of her hope like a candle doused in water.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Hey'?!" Inuyasha shouted, stepping forward. "WE FINALLY KNOW HIS SECRET AND YOU TAKE OFF FOR TWO WEEKS! _TWO WEEKS!!_ AND ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER THAT IS 'HEY'?!"

"Sorry" she murmured, hardly audible, but she knew that Inuyasha could hear her.

"SORRY MY A….Wait. What? Did you say sorry?" Inuyasha asked, clearly confused. Why wasn't she fighting back… she always fought back? "Is there something wrong with you?"

He sniffed the air around her; he didn't smell blood, so she wasn't injured or anything. Then what the hell was wrong?!

"There is nothing '_wrong with me'_!" Kagome said, stressing the words and drawing little quotation marks in the air with her fingers. He wanted her to fight. FINE THEN. He would get one.

"Oh so NOW you get mad! You don't even have a right to be MAD" Inuyasha spat. Why did she always have to get on his nerves?!

"Impatient Baka!"

"Annoying Wench!"

"Dog Breath!"

"Stupid B-"

" Err… Guys! I hate to interrupt…" butted in Miroku, who had just arrived with Shippo, Sango, and Kirara. After saying this, he gave Inuyasha a sly smile, which only meant he was thinking something lecherous. "But we have important matters to discuss."

"Interrupt wha…." Kagome began to say, but then it hit her. Inuyasha who was much taller than her was looking down at her, and she was looking up at him. Some how, during their argument, their faces had ended up REALLY close together. So close that their noses were almost touching. That's what Miroku was smiling about.  
Kagome quickly stepped away from Inuyasha, who was still slightly confused ('thick skulled imbecile' she thought) a light pink blush brushing across her cheeks.

Kagome started walking next to her friend, the pretty demon slayer, Sango. Sango gave her a look as to say sorry, and didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass her even more. The group moved on, and as Kagome stared at the ground, she could've sworn that she heard a small "Keh." From behind her.

They walked in silence to Kaede's hut, no one brave enough to break the silence.

"So… umm... Where were ya for all this time Kagome?" asked Shippo tentatively, trying to break the long awkward silence. But he was silenced quickly as Kagome gave him a look that said 'Talk again and I'll kill you'. Shippo understood, and shut up.

**  
**Five minutes later, you could practically see Shippo struggling with himself to keep quiet.

"AWH C'MON what is WRONG with you guys? Why are you being so quie..." he started to say, but was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha's fist coming down on his head. Sango gasped, Inuyasha sure did know how to get Kagome mad. She wondered if he was doing this purposely. She quietly followed Miroku into the hut, and tried to drown out the sounds of Shippo's crying, and Kagome's yelling.

"Stupid crybaby" Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter before he stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his vibrant red haori.

'I need to calm down. I need to breathe… breathe...brea... OH SCREW THIS!' Kagome thought, failing to calm down.

"INUYASHA! I _AM NOT_ IN THE MOOD FOR THIS! CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ONCE?!" She yelled, getting out all of her anger and frustration, even if it all wasn't aimed at Inuyasha. "YOU'RE ALWAYS NAGGING ME! I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO GO TO MY OWN TIME FOR TWO WEEKS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY MOTHER?! BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT. OSUWARI"

And with this, she stormed off into the hut, grabbing the crying kitsune – youkai on her way, and leaving an extremely bewildered inu-hanyou in the ground. With all the arguments he had ever had with Kagome, he had never seen her loose control like this. Well… that was probably because he was usually with his head in the dirt (like now) before the argument got out of hand.

Miroku and Sango (who had Kirara on her lap) sat alone in the hut, yet again trying to ignore the yelling from outside.

"You'd think that Inuyasha would know by now not to irritate Kagome unless he wants to have his mouth full of dirt all day." Sighed the young taijiya. "Well, I guess some people never lea…"

She stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, and brought her hands into fists. Her left eye-brow twitching in anger.

"HENTAI!" she shouted, as she slapped Miroku on the face, leaving an extremely painful – looking red hand mark on the place her hand had just struck. With this, Miroku removed his own hand from her backside, and moved away into a corner before she could hit him again.

"As I said. _Some _people NEVER learn." She added, her eyebrow still twitching.


	2. Planning

Wow, sorry I took so long, I have been reading the Inuyasha manga, and haven't had the time to update! Gomen!  
Ugh, do I HAVE to do disclaimers?

Miroku: Unfortunately yes, but I know a way to cheer you up aft…

Sango: Punches Stupid pervert. C'mon just get it over with

Finee! rolls eyes

None of this belongs to me (unfortunately) except for the sucky plot and the o/c's

By the way this is talking: " "  
This is thinking: ' '

**Chapter 2 – Planning**

Kagome walked into the hut. She didn't need to see the hand mark on Miroku's face to realize what happened. The mood was enough. Miroku was sulking in the corner, and Sango was facing the other way, staring dejectedly at the wall, obviously ticked off. Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Honestly! He is NEVER going to stop doing that is he?'_It seemed everyone was in a bad mood today, she thought, sighing once again. She made her way over to wall, still carrying the bawling kitsune-youkai. She set down her bag, and then sat down next to it.

"Shh… It's okay Shippo! It's only Inuyasha being a baka as always!" Kagome said quietly, trying to comfort him.

_'Hmm... This isn't working… Gosh Inuyasha! He's just a kid!'_

"Oh I know!" She said out loud, and started rummaging through her gigantic yellow backpack. Shippo, who was extremely curious, stopped crying, and leaned over to look at what she was doing.

"Aha!" Kagome mumbled as she emerged from her backpack. Shippo's eyes lit up with joy (all tears forgotten), as he saw that Kagome was holding a large multi coloured lollipop in her hands.

"Here you go Shippo." The young miko said lovingly, unwrapping the lollipop and handing it to the small youkai on her lap who was using all his effort to restrain himself from drooling. All pain forgotten, Shippo eagerly grabbed onto the lollipop that Kagome handed him and started licking furiously.

"Arigato! Kagome!" he managed to say happily between his licks. Then he went off to cuddle up with Kirara who had moved off of Sango's lap and onto the floor. Kagome gave him a warm smile and turned to Sango and Miroku (who's mood had improved greatly).

"Awhh! I hope you're like that with our kids." Said Miroku to Sango. His voice had that dreamy quality that he usually used when he was thinking something lecherous.

This statement earned him a hard whack on the back of the head and an evil glare from a now furiously blushing Sango.

"I don't get it Miroku," asked Shippo innocently from his place on the floor. "Why do girls always hit you when you ask them to bear your children?"

"Err…" Miroku said, lost for words. He glanced at Kagome hoping that her usual quick thinking could save him from Shippo's innocent interrogation.

_'Sheesh! He can handle youkai and oni but not a 7 year old's question. Sounds like someone else I know…_' Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head. She did _NOT _want to think about him right now.

"You're too young to understand Shippo, one day when you're older we'll tell you, okay?" She said, hoping this answer would be sufficient.

"Okay." Shippo said, shrugging his shoulders and getting back to his lollipop.

* * *

"Stupid, good-for-nothing wench!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath wiping the dirt off of the sleeves of his red fire-rat haori, and heading towards the river to wash off his face.

'_Why was she so upset!?_' he thought, angry at first. Then realization hit him. _' She did look really tired , and had purple under her eyes... maybe that's why she wasn't in the mood to argue…' _

Inuyasha sighed. Stupid humans and their weak bodies. Stupid over-emotional wenches! He splashed some water on his face, and scrubbed it clean. _'Why does this always happen to me?!'_

The hanyou hung around the river for a while, hoping that Kagome's anger had receded, then headed towards the hut.

"Oh look who decided to show up" snorted Kagome from against the wall, crossing her arms as Inuyasha walked by her and took his usual place against the wall beside her.

"Now, now! We have really important thing to discuss, so every one here should behave and act civilized." said Miroku pointedly, glancing at Inuyasha and Kagome (who were avoiding each others eyes). Then he noticed Sango's cold glare and quickly added: "and I, of course, will keep my hands to my self… err… for the time being."

Everyone snickered, seriously doubting that he would keep his promise.  
"Anyways!" Miroku continued, "How can we make sure that Naraku dies this time, for SURE?"

"Keh. That's easy, I'll lop his head off with tetsusaiga." Said Inuyasha as if it were the most matter-of-fact thing in the world.

"You, of all people, know we can't do that!" Retorted Sango. "You're the one who has been going on about finally finding out his secret!"

"Fine then!" sneered Inuyasha, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "First we kill the creepy baby thing, _AND THEN_ I use tetsusaiga to lop his head off."

"It's not that simple!" stated Miroku blandly. "Naraku is cunning; he won't just sit there waiting for you to chop his head off! He'll definitely have lots of different plans to counter ours! We need a plan that not even Naraku can ruin."

" Then we'll need to make sure that everyone makes use of their abilities as best as they can." Inuyasha gave in, rolling his eyes.

"The saimyoushou will definitely be there, so the wind tunnel is useless." Miroku said, staring blankly at the wall, lost in thought.

"Miroku and I can kill his heart while you and Kagome get his body." Sango suggested.

"Your plan will not work child," whispered Kaede, making everyone (except Inuyasha) jump. She had somehow managed to walk in without anyone noticing. "The baby that is Naraku's heart is pure evil. It cannot be killed. It must be completely purified so that it leaves this world and will never again be reincarnated. I am afraid that the only person who has the ability to purify that much evil is Kikyo –onee- Sama."

Everyone, especially Inuyasha was shocked when they heard this. They would never be able to get Kikyo to fight for them. She wasn't on Naraku's side, but she wasn't on their side either. She was on her own side, so she could get revenge herself.

'_There has to be a way…._' Thought Kagome.

"W...what about me, Kaede-baa-san?" Kagome suggested quietly "Aren't I her reincarnation? I should be able to do it…."

"I am not suggesting that ye don't have the power. Nay child, ye may even have more power than my onee-sama. But it would require lost of intense training. You would need to learn how to cloak your aura and scent…" Kaede explained, looking slightly pained. "But if you knew how, the plan could be almost perfect…"

"What do you mean by ALMOST, baaba?" Asked Inuyasha

"Well, of course Naraku would notice that Kagome is not with ye, and go after her." Kaede said, sounding like she was deep in thought. "Though… there may be a way. It's very ancient and requires a lot of power… not even Kikyo-onee-sama could do it."

" What is it?" Asked Sango, curious about this mysterious ancient spell. "We have to try anything we can!"

"It is called the 'Soul-Splitting' technique… Calm down Inuyasha!" she said , raising her hand to silence Inuyasha who's mouth had opened into a furious retort once he heard the term 'soul splitting'. "It is just a name. This technique has nothing to do with splitting you soul as it suggests. It only consists of when a powerful miko wants to cast an image of her self onto the earth."

" So it's like an illusion?" Shippo asked from above his lollipop.

"Nay. It is much more than a mere illusion. It is a perfect image that can speak, and move. It also inherits the miko's aura and scent. Most miko's are not powerful enough to use this spell, and those who can are only able to keep the image functioning for a short span of time." Kaede explained, regretting she mentioned it. _'There is no way Kagome would be able to do this; she had no training as a miko whatsoever.'_

"I'll do it." Said Kagome, her voice had a determined ferocity to it. She knew she could.

"I wouldn't doubt ye can't do it child." Kaede said to Kagome, smiling slightly. "Your heart contains many more qualities than Kikyo-nee-sama could even dream about. But it would take months of training to learn how to control your powers, and even more to learn the spells. Some people here are a bit too anxious to finish off Naraku."

"Keh. I don't care. I'll wait. As long as we finish off Naraku once and for all." Inuyasha said, still not meeting Kagome's gaze. '_And as long as Kagome is safe_.' He added to himself as an afterthought.

"So it's settled" Kagome said happily. "Now for a plan." She turned to Inuyasha, who was staring out the window and was seemingly interested in the now setting sun. _'Thank-you Inuyasha. And im sorry for making you wait_.' She thought.

They all started planning, but Kagome never heard the plan. She smiled and allowed her exhaustion to sweep over her. _'We'll get him this time… im sure of it.'_ She thought to herself before completely surrendering to the drowsiness that was threatening to drag her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Srry to bug you guys , I know you must hate groveling authors…but… Can yu please please review? I really appreciate you're comments and im always open for ideas !


	3. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer- SighI do not own Inuyasha , that belongs to the wonderful , extraordinary Rumiko Takahashi – sama

Disclaimer- SighI do not own Inuyasha, that belongs to the wonderful, extraordinary Rumiko Takahashi – sama. I do own the bad and extremely boring plot and the o/c's.

**Chapter 3- Sweet Dreams**

"Lord Sesshomaru… Is something wrong?" the cheerful little girl named Rin asked her master as he stopped gracefully in front of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama has his reasons," Jaken, Sesshomaru's little imp-like servant scolded. "He has more important things to do other tha…"

"Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru said his voice deadly cold and emotionless as always. "He's here, take Rin and leave." He moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, tokijin, just incase he needed it.

Rin and Jaken quietly mounted Ah-Un, their dragon, and rose up into the air , landing in a tall tree and hoping that they would be safe there. Safe from whatever was coming…

"Kukuku… So you've noticed, huh?" Came a drawling voice from the bushes in front of Sesshomaru.

The bushes started to rustle, and out came Naraku, donned, as always, in his blue and white baboon suit.

"Of course, the mighty Sesshomaru, heir to the western lands would be able to detect me, a mere half demon." He mocked, smoothly coming to a stop in front of Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not have time to listen to a hanyou's continuous rambling, state your business, and leave quickly, before you find your head beside you on the grass." The tai-youkai sneered, narrowing his eyes as he drew his sword. His tone of voice could've frozen something solid.

"Kukuku…. Very amusing, Sesshomaru. Although I doubt _you_ would be able to kill _me,_ I would rather not you see, I have other things to take care of, and sending out another puppet would take too long." Naraku said lazily, leaning against a near-by tree. "I came here for two reasons…"

"One was to invite you, Sesshomaru, to my castle." His voice casual.

"And why would This Sesshomaru, come to the filthy dwelling of a half-breed?" Sesshomaru snickered.

"Oh, I thought _you_, of all people would know." Naraku stated superiorly. "Inuyasha is out to get me, and I will also be inviting him to my domain. This may be the chance to finally kill him."

" My, my. Afraid to get your hands dirty, are you?" Asked Sesshomaru in disgust. "I will kill my brother, but matters between that scum and I do not concern you."

"What is your other reason for _gracing_ me with your presence?"

'_Hmf…' _Naraku thought. '_He _**will **_come. Even if he likes it or not.'_"My other reason for 'gracing' you with my presence, as you so put it; was to see if the rumors were true. The rumors that the _great _Sesshomaru was travelling with a filthy little human girl." He said. His eyes flickering to the branch where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un hid.

"I was quite surprised to see that these rumors were true. Surely you would not degrade yourself to travel with a human… Never the less, here you are, with human girl in tow."

With this, he disappeared, and then reappeared quickly on the same branch as Rin.

"And what an _interesting_ human it is…" He said, lifting up Rin's chin to gaze at her face. "It has been a while, Rin; you've sure _grown up _since last time." He laughed. The poor girl, too scared to move, could only whimper in response.

"Get away from her."

Sesshomaru had appeared on the tree branch, and now had tokijin at Naraku's neck. It pierced the skin where it touched, and purple droplets of miasma-tinged blood ran down the blade.

"Hmm… Are you _sure _you want to do that Sesshomaru?" said Naraku, amused that he could anger the tai-youkai.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered venomously, slicing off Naraku's head. He dropped down to the ground, and wiped his sword on the ground to rid it of the miasma. The grass he wiped it on burned and wilted because of the miasma, but it cleaned his sword efficiently enough.

"Come." he called to the group on the branch.

Rin, who had closed her eyes when Sesshomaru was about to rid Naraku of his head opened her eyes slowly. She hated blood. She peered out of her lashes, and was surprised to see that there was no blood, only that bit that had leaked onto Sesshomaru's sword. She and Jaken re-mounted Ah-Un, and dropped gently towards the ground. As Ah-Un flew off towards Sesshomaru, Rin could've sworn that she saw a small and broken wooden puppet at the base of the tree where they just were. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru's velvet smooth voice.

"Rin, do you know that man?" he asked, there was no hint of emotion in his voice.

"No my lord..." Rin answered thoughtfully "At least… I don't think so..."

'_This Sesshomaru does not know what that filth is planning but if he touches Rin again, he WILL die.'_

* * *

"I hope ye can pull it off." Stated Kaede after they had finished planning as best as they could. "It will take a lot of effort, time, and training."

"We can do it." Miroku said determinedly

"Yea," Chorused Sango. "Definitely!"

"Well, ye should rest up. There is _lots _of training to do." she said kindly, and then walked around the hut to her sleeping quarters in the other room. "Good luck." Whispered the aging miko as she turned the corner into the other room.

With this, Miroku and Sango got up and spread out their futons (Sango also spread one out for Kagome, and then gently put Shippo inside of it.)They both got in, and pulled their blankets over themselves.

Once Miroku and Sango were both in bed, and their breathing had evened out, Inuyasha decided it was time to go to bed. He turned around to tell Kagome this, and was shocked to see that Kagome had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

'_She's so light! No wonder I didn't notice her!'_Inuyasha looked down at her peaceful sleeping face, kinda feeling bad about annoying her today…. She did look really tired…

'_Ugh! If she were a demon or a hanyou, instead of a weak human, she wouldn't get so tired!'_Hmm… Kagome as a hanyou…that was interesting. He unsuccessfully shook his head , trying to dislodge the image of Kagome with ears , a tail and fangs from his mind; but the image was there , imbedded in his mind's eye for who-knows how long. He slowly twisted around, and pulled Kagome into his lap. Then in one swift movement, he stood up, careful not to wake her.

When he reached the futon that Sango had laid out for her, he crouched down and carefully placed the girl on it beside the sleeping kitsune-youkai. He grabbed the blanket, and set it over her, making sure that she was covered so that she'd be warm. Then he took his place on the wall behind her futon.

* * *

Kagome was awakened abruptly. The ice cold futon stinging her exposed skin.  
_'Kami! How did it get so cold?!' she asked herself.  
_  
She opened her eyes slowly and could tell by the light of the dying embers of the fire that she was still in Kaede's hut. She lifted a hand to rub the sleep out of her still exhausted eyes. As her hand rose, it pushed aside a blanket.

'_Wait…a blanket? When did I…'_She started to rise , pushing herself up with her elbows , when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder that was pushing her back down gently. Shocked, she looked up, holding in a scream incase it was something dangerous. She was relieved, but rather surprised when she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes looking down at her.

"You should get back to sleep, you looked really tired today…" he said quietly, an unknown emotion in his eyes…was it maybe…remorse?

"Hai." Murmured Kagome, she was too sleepy to argue. She laid back down, and curled up under her now-warm blanket, slightly happy that Inuyasha seemed worried about her.

"Kagome…" she hear Inuyasha call from somewhere behind her. " Gomen nasai about today."

He closed his eyes, relieved now that he had finally apologized (for once).

Inuyasha slept peacefully that night. Images of a certain human-turned-hanyou filled his dreams.

* * *

Uhh.. Yea XD First 'kinda' fluff. Sorry this chapter took so long (not that anyone cares) but I kept getting distracted. If you're wondering what any Japanese words means, just ask me. Please review! I'll give you a virtual cookie !


End file.
